The Proposal
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: i think the title is pretty self explanitory, Taang oneshot, and a Zutara oneshot, and a Sokki oneshot, a JetLee oneshot
1. A Taang Proposal

A/N the universe was telling me I needed to write a Taang oneshot, so here it is

Disclaimer: no I do not own avatar the last air bender.

The proposal

"Hey Toph what are you doing?" Aang asked his blind Earth bending teacher.

"Looking at the view isn't it great?" Toph said, with a smile on her lips.

"Yah, it's just perfect." Aang agreed. Then Toph just started laughing. Ever since the war had ended she had been doing that a whole lot more. She felt so free, and strong. Having been the one to beat Azula, not even her parents could claim that she was helpless. She had finally proved to the world that she could fend for herself; of course she had never had to prove that to Aang. She stopped laughing and looked at Aang; he looked as confused as ever. Then she just laughed harder, so hard in fact it brought tears to her eyes. That brought Aang's attention to her eyes and it hit him. But to Toph's surprise, he didn't join in laughing; he just seemed to get flustered.

"What's wrong Twinkletoes?" She asked.

"Well… um, Toph?" He asked.

"What?" She encouraged.

"Will you marry me?" Aang asked hopefully. The ever present grin left her face in shock.

"M-marry you?" She asked shocked. She couldn't believe it, marriage; they were too young weren't they? Then she thought about it, she was nineteen, not too young. Aang looked disappointed.

"I understand if you don't." Aang said disappointed. Then he looked so heartbroken, it reminded her of the time when he had seen Zuko proposing to Katara. The look on Zuko's face when he realized that he had an audience he still got teased about it to this day. Toph, Most inappropriately, started laughing again. Aang looked confused again, his bewildered face made Toph made laugh harder. That was one of the things she loved about Aang, his expressions, they were almost to big for his face. Then she realized, love, she had just thought, love. She realized that she did love Aang, every time she thought about him, that word crept into her thoughts.

"Yes!" she gasped, through her laughter.

"What!?" Aang asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"I said yes Twinkletoes!" she screamed, and Aang was so shocked he fell onto the floor as if he had been pushed. Toph landed next to him, still laughing histaricly, and she wasn't quite sure why. This time Aang joined in, and they both sat there laughing. When they were finally able to catch their breath Toph asked,

"So where's my engagement necklace?" Aang looked horrified,

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd say yes, so I haven't made it yet." He apologized.

"Well I can think of a better engagement present." Toph decided, and she leaned over and kissed him. Aang's hart jumped a mile, then he kissed her back. When they broke apart Toph declared,

"This is the weirdest proposal ever, and that's what I love about you."


	2. A Zutara Proposal

A/N well, since sTitchEd016 wanted me to write a Zutara, I thought I would write their proposal, that was referenced to in the past chapter.

Disclaimer: no I do NOT own avatar the last air bender

A Zutara proposal

Katara was sitting in a room at the Fire Nation palace. She was thinking of the last time she was in that room 6 months ago. It had been where her battle had taken place, hers against Mai's she won, but at a price. Mai had flung her knife right at her neck, Katara had expected to die right then and there, when she realized that Mai had hit and broken her mother's necklace, it had saved her life, but the last piece of her mother that she had left was gone. If Katara could go into the Avatar state, it would have happened then, she fought with such anger and deadly skill; she almost killed Mae. She managed to take control of herself before she delivered the fatal blow. Now 6 months later tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of her mother. Then Zuko walked in, he looked completely taken aback at the sight of Katara sitting there crying.

"Um… what's… wrong?" He asked, sounding unsure of what to do.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of my mother." Katara answered, watching her mothers necklace shatter over and over in her minds eye.

"Oh, what was your mother like?" He asked, it seemed like the appropriate thing to do. Katara then started telling Zuko of her favorite memories with her mother.Meanwhile Aang was exploring the Palace, trying to find something cool like a hidden passage or something. To his delight there was a little crawl space right beneath a statue of a flame. The tunnel stayed low for a long time, when finally it rose up tall enough for Aang to stand. Then it curved off to a small room. In the room there was a table and chair, and a curtain for one wall. It was really servants quarters the curtain was there to give the masters some privacy. The servants could be in at any time the crawl space was for if they were needed else ware. Aang didn't know this and thought he thought he had found a secret room. He was about to pull back the curtain when he heard a voice.

"And then when Sokka saw that Mom was there he fell into the lake." Laughed Katara. She was a lot more cheerful, and grateful that Zuko had brought up these memories. She loved Zuko, but she wasn't sure if he loved her back, he was just too good at hiding his emotions. She hopped that this was a sign that he cared for her too.

"Katara, can I ask you something?" Zuko questioned looking nervous. This took Katara by surprise

"Sure anything Zuko." Katara answered, wondering what he would have to ask her that would make him nervous.

"Will… will you marry me." He asked, finding it difficult to show his emotions. Katara just sat there surprised beyond belief. He couldn't have just said that but he did. Zuko mistook her shock, for disgust. His saddened expression took Katara out of her shocked silence.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, and she leaped on him to give him a hug. Zuko looked surprised but pleased. Then he held her up, and kissed her. Katara had been hoping for this moment for the time she had fallen in love with him, that day long ago when he joined the gang. And she kissed him back with immense pleasure. They broke apart when they heard a defeated cry, and they saw Aang from behind the curtain, his shoulders were slumped and tears were brimming from his eyes, and he had the most disappointed look on his face. Katara blushed at the sight of him, while Zuko looked completely aghast. His eyes grew real wide, and his mouth was hung open in horror. But it looked so funny on Zuko's face that Katara just laughed. Her laugh seemed to bring him back, and he composed his face, and pulled something out of his pocked. It was an engagement necklace, it had the same design as her mothers, except the stone was read. Katara saw it, and she smiled and gave him another kiss.

"I love you." Katara said breathlessly.

"You mean more to me than the sun." Zuko replied.

"Man that was cheesy." Aang whispered under his breath.

A/N how was that, I liked it, I've realized I really haven't written any Zutara's so when I finish Yin and Baang, and Life as the Blind Bandit, I'll write one or two, anyways R&R


	3. A Sokki Proposal

A/N Luiz4200, asked me to write a Sokki proposal, although I'm not a Sokki shipper, I agreed to do it. Oh and unlike the other ones, this is not in the girls point of view, it is in Sokka's and, these seem to go backwards in time, so this is about two weeks before the battle

A Sokki proposal

Disclaimer: I'll own avatar when I become a murderer

"Ok, you can do this; all you have to do is go in there and ask her to come with you and pop the question." Sokka whispered to himself. He rubbed his hands off on his cloths, smoothed out his hair, stood up taller, and walked in. He was immediately knocked down by a bright yellow fan.

"Come on Sokka, a warrior should never let his guard down." Suki teased. Great why did she have to be training, this was not going at all the way Sokka planed. Suki seemed to notice his change in attitude.

"Oh, don't get like that; I thought surprise attacks didn't count." She joked referring back to something Sokka had said when they first met. Sokka smiled but was still nervous.

"Um..." he squeaked, the he coughed and continued, "Suki, will you come with me, I want to show you something."

"Sure." She answered looking faintly amused, and Sokka wondered what could be amusing. Sokka took Suki's hand and lead the way. He had been preparing a special spot for three days now. It was the spot where they had found Suki after she and the other Kyoshi warriors had been attacked. Although the warriors had been badly injured, Sokka had been relieved; he had been worried that she had been killed, when he saw Azula and her two freaky friends in their uniforms. He had been scouting around looking for a place to camp when he came to this cave, that's when he saw a bit of Appa's fur, he was so shocked that he forgot to look where he was going. He slipped and found himself tumbling down a hill. When he was able to sit up, he saw that he as surrounded by Kyoshi warriors wrapped in fire nation blankets. He quickly got the others and Katara healed them. And Suki in her drowsy state, refused to be healed till her fellow warriors were, and although Sokka was trying to insist that she be taken care of admired her bravery and loyalty to her friends. The rest of the Kyoshi warriors went back to Kyoshi Island to get uniforms and fans. Suki decided to stay, and used Ling–Ling's fans for she was the only one who had managed to hide hers. Sokka realized that they would soon be there.

"Umm, could you close your eyes?" He asked nervously, she gave him a look but before he could decipher it her eyes were closed and her face emotionless. He grabbed her by the hand, and his hart fluttered at the thought that he was about to ask her for it. he brought her into the middle of the clearing. It looked picture perfect. He had placed blue and yellow flowers alternating in a spiral and Suki was right in the center. The sun was behind her and she looked like an angel descending from the sky.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Suki asked. Sokka got on bended knee and said,

"Ok, you can open them now." Suki opened her eyes and all the breath seemed to leave her body.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She whispered.

"Suki, will you marry me?" he asked, holding out an engagement necklace, it was on a green stone, and it had three curves merging into one. Suki smiled.

"Yes I will marry you." And she put on the necklace and kissed him. They broke apart when they heard a rustling noise.

"Oh, how sweet, I offer my congratulations." Azula said emerging from the surrounding forest, "And what a coincidence, that we should meet at the same place we last met."

"You mean, where you left me to die." Suki burst, "But trust me, that won't be happening again." And she opened her fans threateningly.

"You won't be laying a hand on her as long as there is life in my body." Sokka declared, stepping in front of Suki.

"If you insist, I'll kill you first." Azula agreed.

"How do you plan to do that, unless you've got those other girls hiding in a bush?" Suki spat.

"Ty Lee and Mai, are currently running ahead to warn Fire Lord Ozai of the eclipse, I just thought I might try and stop your small invasion force."

"Well then you are out numbered." Sokka informed her.

"I may be out numbered, but what I lack in numbers I make up for in skill." Azula smiled.

"Suki, go run for help, I'll take care of Azula." Sokka whispered.

"Right, and then I'll become and Air bender and fly to the moon." Suki retorted. They both took fighting stances and waited for Azula to make the first move. Azula quick as the lightning she bended was off her mount and headed strait towards, Suki. Sokka pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Azula, who dodged it, but while she was distracted, Suki managed to get behind Azula and grab and attack some weak points. Sokka's boomerang came flying back and hit Azula in the arm. Azula's arm was cut badly, and without the use of both arms she could not bend lightning. These two petty warriors were more uniformed than she thought. She couldn't afford to be slowed down by a injury. She waited for an opening than shot the rough fire that she wasn't used to and Suki's arm was aflame. Sokka ran to her aid, but when he turned to confront Azula she was gone.

"Coward." Sokka muttered under his breath. Than he picked up Suki and ran back to camp so that Katara could heal her. When they arrived at camp Katara was shocked.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We had a run in with Azula." Sokka answered gravely.

Katara nodded and started healing Suki's arm. She happened to glance at her neck and she noticed the necklace.

"You're engaged than?" Katara asked.

"It didn't go exactly as planed but yah; at least I have that to be thankful for." Sokka answered, and he bent down and gave Suki a kiss on the forehead, "At least she's all mine."

**A/N sorry it took a million years to get up, even though I'm not a Sokki fan I still like it. if anybody wants another proposal that doesn't contradict with the ones I already have, I'll be happy to do them R&R**


	4. A JetLee Proposal

**A/N thenextavatar wanted me to do a jet-lee, one again I am not a jet-lee but I will write it just because someone asked me to and I have an idea. Oh and this is once again in the girls POV and it's a little before the Sokki proposal also since many people have asked me and the latest was anonyms I'll just say, in a Taang proposal Toph saw Aang's expression, the way I picture it is that Toph can see 3-D shapes so if someone where to crinkle their nose, she would "see" the bumps on their nose, and so on and that's how she "saw" Aang's expressions **

A Jet-Lee proposal

"Ty Lee, where are you going?!" Azula barked, as Ty Lee was headed for the woods.

"Oh, um, I was going to go practice, it bothers Mai when I do it in camp." Ty Lee answered nervously. Azula was too distracted with her planning to notice.

"Fine, but be back soon." Ty Lee cartwheeled happily away into the woods. She grinned as she thought of who she was meeting and when they first met.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ty lee was jumping around in the trees near their camp when she heard a voice.

"Long shot, I'm in no condition to go back and rescue Smellerbee, go back without me and help her I'll go on my own and try and find something to do to help." There were a few moments of silence then the voice started speaking again,

"I know I couldn't defend myself if I were attacked that's why I'm not going to give anyone a reason to." Another moment of silence.

"It didn't work out in Ba Sing Se because of Lee, but after being attacked by the Dai Le, I realized that just because you're part of a country doesn't automatically make you bad." Ty Lee was confused when the voice answered after yet another moment of silence.

"Thank you for understanding Long Shot, I'll meet up with you when I can, good bye." Then Ty Lee heard a rustle of leaves and knew the second person had left. She chose this moment to make her appearance. She jumped out of her tree and landed right in front of a tall dark haired handsome boy. He looked shocked and tried to grab two swords that where on his back, but he doubled over in pain.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Ty Lee said reassuringly.

"Not that I could stop you if you tried." He said bitterly.

"Well, I won't. What's your name?" She asked happily.

"My name is Jet, and what's yours?" Jet replied

"I'm Ty Lee." She answered. He looked her over then said,

"Your Fire nation, aren't you."

"Yes, I'm best friends with Princess Azula." She had answered.

"Oh, well, I'm Earth Kingdom." He answered; he tried to walk away when he fell over.

"Your hurt, Azula, wouldn't want me to take you with us, but if you travel behind us I can give you food." Ty Lee offered wishing for the first time in her life that she was a water bender and could heal him. She didn't know why, she had only just met this guy.

"Thank you." He said and walked away.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-._

After that they had met a lot, she learned how his family had been killed by the Fire Nation, and he learned that she had joined the circus, but was forced to help Azula. They met as often as Ty Lee could get away, and she was beginning to realize that she had fallen in love with this Earth Kingdom boy. Whe she arrived where they had planned to meet, she didn't see anyone. She sat down in defeat, she had been worried about this ever since she had learned how his parents had died, it must be hard for him to even talk to Fire Nation. She heard a rustling and looked over to see Jet standing there with a bunch of yellow and pink flowers. He seemed humbled as he walked over to her instead of his prod and confident walk, he looked so unsure of himself.

"I know this won't be an easy decision, but, do you think– could you possibly– will you marry me?" He asked. She noticed that a small read stone on a green ribbon tied the flowers together, she couldn't believe it this is what she had been fanaticizing about since she was a little girl, a boy had fallen in love with her for her, not because of her wealth, or status, he loved her.

"I know this must be a hard decision, I know Azula won't accept me, and I'm not sure I could work with her, but I'll try, if that's what makes you happy." These where the magic words, she was sure he was going to say, 'lets run away, and leave the Fire Nation behind' but no. Even though it would be almost impossible for him to ajust he was willing to try for her.

"Yes I'll marry you but you don't have to be Fire Nation for me, we can run away, away from Azula, away from the Fire Nation, lets just do what we want to." She answered, and while he was standing there in shock, she came walked up to him and kissed him. He smiled at her.

"Well, you should at least wait for a good moment to leave, we wouldn't want Azula on our tails." Jet decided.

"Ok, I'll find you when I get to the Fire Nation, you should probably stop following us, but here, let me take the necklace." She agreed, smiling, and they kissed again. Ty Lee walked into camp willing to do anything to get to the Fire Nation quicker.

**A/N so there it is, sorry that it took so long I don't write or read much about Jet, so it was hard for me to portray his character. Well R&R and once again if there are any requests that don't contridict with what i've already written, please share**


End file.
